This invention relates in general to control lever assemblies and, in particular, to a control lever assembly which may be detachably mounted to a control panel.
More specifically, this invention relates to a control lever assembly for selectively actuating equipment associated with a vehicle.
Many different types and kinds of control lever assemblies are known in the art. While these lever assemblies may be used satisfactorily for some applications, it is desirable to improve control lever assemblies by mounting the control lever in a control panel at an opening therein for sealing the control assembly to the panel. Such a seal must prevent dirt and other undesirable and unwanted materials from contacting the control lever assembly and greatly reduce or eliminate objectionable noises transmitted through the control lever assembly. Such a control lever assembly is highly desirable for use with vehicles such as earth moving equipment including crawler tractors, and other such large vehicles that are operated in conditions wherein the equipment is exposed to mud, dust, dirt, sand and various other highly abrasive material. The lever seal for the control lever assembly must be of a simplified construction to facilitate reliable and dependable operation, while being relatively inexpensive to manufacture.